


Wanted for a Curse

by talinatera



Series: Forever reborn [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Branding, Forever AU, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Violence, all of this was unnecessary and for that I am sorry, rest of the seven is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: The sound of a gun cocking made him freeze and put his hands up. He'd just gotten out of the water- he didn't want to go through that again. “Well, do my eyes deceive me or have I actually found my Nightmare man again?” The voice sent a chill down his spine and he slowly turned around, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.“Hello again Faraday.” He gave that grin again from his nightmares, and Faraday felt like he was going to be sick. He'd told Vasquez this man wouldn't give up on him. He'd begged him to help track him down and kill him too, that this man wouldn't just give up. “Did you miss me sweetheart?”





	Wanted for a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd be one and done with this idea, but I hadn't quite gotten it out of my system, so here we are.

 

 _“_ My Nightmare Man.” Faraday shuddered as the man leaned in and whispered his new name. “And you know what's beautiful?” He pointed out the window to the lake. “No mater where you die- no mater when you die- You'll always come back to me.”

“Fuck you.” He got out with a shaky breath. His body was bleeding from more bullets than he though he could take without dying. He knew how this conversation was going to end and it wasn't going be easy.

The man laughed softly, the sound making his skin crawl. He pointed the gun at his head, “As much fun as I'm having with you- we do have work to do. So let's just skip the nasty healing process shall we?” Faraday screwed his eyes shut as the man pulled the trigger, sending the bullet through his head. At least Vasquez wasn't here... he thought before his world went black, and the sound of water surrounded him.

 

He sat bolt up right from sleep, body shaking and having broken into a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and he frantically looked around him, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.   
“Güero?” Came the sleepy voice of Vasquez. “¿Qué pasa?”

Faraday looked to his side and finally focused on the form of the man next to him. He shook his head. “Sorry-” His voice betrayed him with a tremor to the way he spoke. “Just a nightmare.” He said with a hushed voice.

Vasquez sat up and brought a hand out and brushed his knuckles against his cheek. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Joshua shook his head, though he did move closer to the man and wrapped himself around him, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. Sighing in contentment as Vasquez wrapped his own arms around him and started to rub them against his back.

“Joshua- this is the third time this week.” He finally mumbled.

“I know...”

“Telling me? Might help things sort themselves out up here.” He gave Faraday's head a light tap.

The Irish man sighed and closed his eyes. He could smell the fire had burned itself out and was now just a bed of embers. Something that still provided some heat, but not much else. On the other side he could hear Goodnight snoring lightly- the constant reminder every night that they'd stuck with the group- that it wasn't just the two of them. “It's just- worried about that man that messed my leg up.” He finally said quietly.

“Ahh- the one who knows your 'secret'?” A nod of his head. He still wasn't entirely convinced that Faraday wasn't off his rocker with that story if his, but he also believed that Faraday truly believed it with everything he had. “What happens?”

He sighed, “It's stupid-”

“Try me.” He said and reached over for a cigarette and moved around slightly to light it up while he waited for the man to relax, or wake up enough to start talking. After the smoke started to drift upwards into the night sky and Faraday still hadn't said a word he wondered briefly if the man had fallen back asleep.

“He's taken me again- but this time he's set up next to my lake, so every time I die he'll be waiting there to fish me out.” He shuddered at the mere thought of it. It was bad enough he lived the life he did- to know he would never truly die... But to know that someone who wished him ill would always be waiting for him when waking up from death? That frightened him more. Those first few minutes waking back up from dying were some of the hardest minutes he lived. Those minutes were when he was his most vulnerable.

Vasquez tightened his grasp on him and leaned his head down to rest on top of Faraday's. “We took care of him Güero. He's not going to be a problem.”

“No you took care of his men-” He forced himself to take a breath. “He's still out there some where... and he waited four years last time to make his move- I can bet good money that he'll be willing to wait another four years if he so desired.” He finally was enticed by the smell of the cigarette and pushed himself up and plucked it from Vasquez, the only protest from the man being a click of his tongue. He took a long drag on it thankful for the way it calmed his mind, not quite the same as his cigars but also better because it was a smell he associated with Vasquez. He handed it back as he let the smoke out slowly.

Vasquez took it back and finished it off before snuffing the remaining heat out in the dirt next to him. Then he turned all his attention back to Joshua. “Cariño-” He kissed his temple. “It-” He moved so he was hovering over the man. “will be a cold day in el infierno-” He kissed right above the scruff on his cheek. “Before you are taken away from me again.” He gave him a smile and properly kissed his lips- slow and also evident that he could still fall back asleep at a moments notice.

Faraday hummed into the kiss and brought his hand up to run his fingers along Vasquez' scruff. When they pulled away, Joshua was half way back to sleep. “Thank you.” He mumbled before he he drifted off to sleep again. Vasquez merely chuckled and relaxed back down and was soon as asleep as his partner was.

 

~

 

The next day the only signs that Vasquez and Faraday'd had a rough night were the bags under their eyes that were starting to form. Though the team by now knew better then to point out said bags to either man as both of them tended to be on the more snappish side of things when said bags were present on their faces.

They had been traveling together for a good few months now, and it had been going as well as Faraday had expected. He'd probably gotten into a verbal fight with each member of the seven, and was honestly amazed they were still willing to put up with him at this point. Sam had given him more of his 'looks' than he thought any one man should receive in his life, and Red was fast learning the same look. Faraday was sure he was taking great pleasure in practicing it on him. Horne... he was just Horne. He still talked him into conversation he still wasn't sure he came out understanding the meaning of. Even when he had felt like he'd been following the conversation.

Goody seemed to take everything in stride for the most part and honestly gave back just as much as he got. Though he was probably the one he fought the most with, he was also the one he could stand the most, next to Vasquez of course. Billy though... he tried to avoid upsetting that man at all costs. He still had on several occasions though wondered if he'd finally pushed the man too far and would soon be seeing the lake again. But every time he thought that, it seemed Vas knew something was up and would step in and smooth things over. How he did that was beyond him and he wished dearly the man would teach him that trick.

It was weird to be traveling with other people on a more permanent basis, but as each day passed by he seemed to become easier with it. Yeah, he was still shocked to hell and back that they kept him around, that they'd just let him back into their lives, accepting that Vasquez was satisfied with the reason he'd kept away and thus they were satisfied. Goody had tried to get an answer from him, but had finally given up after a couple weeks when Vasquez snapped at him to drop it, backed by Billy.

“I do believe we're going to see snow today.” Goody said as he squinted up at the sky.

Faraday looked up to the sky and made a face. “You sayin snow cause you think it's cold?” He thought they could be rain clouds.

“Faraday it is more than just cold.” Goody said with exasperation. “I am able to see the breath from my mouth even as you and I converse.”

Faraday huffed out a breath, intentionally so he could see his own breath. “You have a fair point.” He admitted. “But I'll bet you that it won't snow for another two weeks at least.”

“I will take you on that bet- because I am certain it will snow within the next few days. You shall be weeping as you hand over a cigar boy.” They shook on it, then he added, “But that means-” Here Goodnight raised his voice to be heard by the front of their group. “Maybe we should find a place that won't get us buried under snow?”

“We do have tents for a reason Goody.” Sam said over his shoulder. “Though, if we keep this pace we may be able to reach our town just after nightfall.

“And tell me again, what's this job?” Faraday asked, eyes still on the sky.

“You know if you listened a little more with those things connected to your head, before actually agreeing to a job you would probably spend a lot less of your life confused.” Goody said, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Faraday scowled. “I'm just having trouble rememberin right now's all. I knew what I agreed too when I first said yes- but that was a few days ago now.” And he may have been distracted by Vasquez during the briefing at their last inn.

“We are checking out the possible location of a kidnapped individual, and if she is there we are to rescue her and bring her home safe and sound.” Sam finally said to stop their slowly heating conversation.

A nod of his head, “Oh yeah-” He remembered that now. He'd actually tuned into that part and that was why he had agreed to the job. That and it paid well, meaning booze would be coming his way soon.

As they rode, his leg gave him some trouble. They had given it all the time they could to heal up, but it still was unhappy. It wanted to be laid out flat and not curled up on a horse. Faraday was not inclined to give it what it wanted though, and so the leg was inclined to remind him painfully from time to time, or just after being on Jack too long, that it was hurt and not happy about his life choices at the moment.

He went though it every day, and for the most part he was able to control everything and keep the others from worrying. But this time- this time it sent a sharp pain up the length of his leg and he doubled over his saddle a moment trying to stick his leg out as straight in front of him as he could. That didn't exactly make everything feel better though and he let out a small whimper. 'Damn it- it fucking hurts.'

He was thankful he'd stayed towards the rear of their pack, thinking it would help keep his discomfort from the others. He would not be the reason they were late- or came across a corpse with a note. He managed to stay silent for a good hour, which was quite the miracle as far as everyone else was concerned. His eye twitched as he tried stretching his leg out again, and flinched as it hurt again.

Ever mindful of his surroundings, Vasquez caught the movement, the way Faraday's leg seemed to be giving him trouble. He chewed on the piece of prairie grass he'd plucked earlier as he tried to decide how the best was to go around this would be. Finally he let out a groan, that turned into an annoyed sound.

“Chisholm I know we're on a muy importante mission right now, but my ass is killing me. Let's stretch our legs, si?” He asked loudly from just beside Faraday.

Sam looked back at Vasquez, noting the man was rubbing his leg, and then his eyes flicked to Faraday and realized that the man was in pain. “Alright Vasquez, but only a short one.”

“Gracias, I'm sure the horses will be happy to hear it as well.”

“Well thank the stars above- I was beginning to think we would become one with the saddle before the man thought about a break.” Goody added as they slowed to a stop. Their stopping place wasn't ideal, but they figured they wouldn't be there very long and could chance five minutes out in the sun while it was still out.

Faraday groaned as he slipped off his horse, leaning against Jack a moment as his leg protested the sudden weight of him on it again, but slowly everything seemed to straighten itself out and he was pushing away from Jack.

“Joshua-” Vasquez said in a hushed voice. “Come along, let's get the blood flowing to our legs again.” Faraday may have groaned a little at the thought of actually moving, but he figure if it hadn't killed him yet everything would be alright.

“Alright I'm coming- I'm coming.” He said with a resigned sigh. He followed Vasquez as they started to walk around the field, keeping within earshot if they yelled, but for the most part stealing a few minutes to themselves.

“Vasquez knows he's not fooling anyone when he claims he needs a break every time Faraday's leg starts acting up, right?” Goodnight asked. “Don't get me wrong, I am most grateful to be off my beloved horse- but he should make the man take responsibility for himself.”

“I think you worry too much about the problems of others.” Billy said stretching out on the ground. “Vasquez has his reasons for doing as he does, it is our duty as his friends to allow him to play this through.”

“I hate it when you make so much sense.”

“You must be living quite an angry life then my friend.” Goody was silent a moment as the words sunk in, then ran a hand over his face as a laugh took him over. A laugh that drifted to the two taking a stroll and stretching their legs.

“Think they're planin our demise?” Faraday asked with a smirk.

“If they are, we're dead men walking. I do not like our odds again Billy.”

“What if he was the only one that came after us?”

“I feel even less sure about our odds at that.” Vasquez clarified. “Then he wouldn't have others to worry about getting in his way. Just-” he made a slicing motion across his neck. “And you're dead before you can blink.”

“Have you spent some time thinking this over Vasquez?” He asked jokingly. 

The other man surprised him though with a shrug instead of a playful no. “There was a time that I may have considered pushing the man into making me his next victim.” Though he tried to say it offhandedly, there was a serious note to his voice that had Faraday paused and caught his wrist to stop him from moving. “What?”

Vas shrugged it off and slipped his hand away from Joshua's. “It's no big deal cariño.” But his partner was not to be dissuaded so easily.

“Not serious? Vas- wanting Billy to kill you? That's kinda serious in my book.”

“That's rich coming from the man that tried to kill himself to prove a point.” He snapped and immediately regretted the words, as hurt flashed in Faraday's eyes. “Cariño, no quise decirlo así.”

Faraday shook his head and huffed. “I can't understand mexican... car-ree-neeoh.” He said trying to say the word right, trying to show he didn't hold it against him what he'd just said. He knew that night hadn't been his best moment. He felt like he'd been justified in what he'd done, but he also realized that it had been... more than cruel to threaten to make his love, his a chuisle mo chroí as his mother would say, watch him sink a bullet into his head.

“Cariño. It's ño, not nee-oh.” He tried to correct the man.

“Mmhmm.” He replied with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

There were times Vasquez wondered if Faraday really could pronounce everything the right way and only liked to act like he couldn't to get on his nerves.

“Aright children-” Sam's voice could be heard calling out to them. “Time to get this show back on the road!”

 

~

 

“Well ain't this the shittiest place I've ever seen.” Faraday said around the cigar in his mouth. “Feels like home.” He added with a chuckle.

“Well this is the place we were asked to check out.” Sam said.

“And how did that information come about again?”

“Really Faraday, do you ever listen to anything?”

“Sorry- what was that Goody?” Faraday said a smirk plastered on his face.

“Güero-” Vasquez warned. Faraday rolled his eyes but fell silent.

“Are we finished?” Sam finally said. “Good- now in answer to your question Faraday we're at this location because the kidnappers sent our employer a message to meet them here with the desired cash.”

“And so he's riskin his daughter's life by sending us instead.” His eyebrows shot up a moment as he shook his head. “Well as long as it ain't trained assassins down there I think we'll be fine.”

“We got one of those anyways. We'd still be fine.” Vasquez said with a grin and glanced over at Billy.

“This is very true- just make sure he don't run out of hairpins.”

Sam looked to the sky and took a slow breath. Heaven help him he truly was with children. Horne stepped up next to him and gave his shoulder a pat. “Your prayers shall not go unheard.”

“Well that's wonderful Horne.” He said with a small smile and looked back to his group. How he had gone from bounty hunter to leader of this merry little band he was not sure of- or rather he wasn't sure how they'd managed to stick together after he rounded them up, but he was also not complaining about. It had it's ups and downs for sure, but at the present he couldn't think of a single thing he'd trade this for. Even as they started to bicker among themselves... again. “Alright kids listen up-”

“Now Sam, you've come to really take on this whole worried parent and I gotta say that we ain't some band of... adolescent individuals that need you wiping our noses every time we sneeze.”

Goody quirked an eyebrow at him. “Why Faraday I did not know your vocabulary had grown so much in the last four years. I suppose even old dogs can learn new tricks.”

Faraday's eye twitched and his face darkened. “Damn it all to hell Goody- you just like poking the bull don't you? Well congratu-fucking-lations you've done pissed the bull off.” He said taking a step towards him hand twitching.

“Cariño-” Vasquez said.

“The only way you're a bull Faraday-” Goody drawled none too worried about the angry Irish man. “Is by wrecking everything around you, like a bull in a china shop if you will.”

“Goodnight- not helping.” Vasquez said as he quickly slid in front of Faraday, stopping his progression on the older man. “And you güero, act your age not your boot size.” he hissed.

Faraday scowled as he looked at Vas but he backed off. “He started it.” He grumbled.

“And I'm finishing it.” Vasquez stated giving Faraday and nudge to keep backing away from Goody.

Sam rubbed the corner of his eyes, “If we're done with the pissing contest?” When no one made comment he nodded his head. “Good. Now Faraday you're with me, we're going to the front of this place like gentlemen. Billy you take Red and horne around back in case they try anything funny. Goody I want you finding a place you can take them out if this goes south. And Vasquez you're to get into a position that'll allow you to come help either the front or the back depending on what happens. Everyone got it?'

“You sure it's wise to take Faraday up front?”

“Goody I swear-”

“His temper is a little off today- probably on account of them bags under his eyes.” Goody continued on as if Faraday hadn't spoken.

Sam looked to Faraday and quirked a brow. “You good son?”

“Yes.” He snapped. “Bags or not I can still shoot straight.”

“Well there's your answer then. Alright fellas let's get this show on the road then.” And with that everyone went towards they designated positions. Vasquez falling into step with Faraday for a moment. “You alright Güero?”

Faraday let out a sigh but nodded his head. “Yeah- just... Goody's probably right. Just tired's all.” Vasquez nodded his head and gave him a light nudge. “Just make sure a volver a mí, si?” Joshua gave him a look waiting for a translation, and it made Vasquez chuckle. “Make sure to return to me Güero.” He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his temple before he veered off to go find a hiding place where he'd keep an eye on Joshua.

 

 

He'd never seen something go south as fast as that meeting went. One moment he and Sam had been talking to the men and the next- a gun had gone off and he felt something rip through his chest. He gasped and brought a hand to the pain and felt a sticky warmth ooze between his fingers. He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. Some where he heard his name being shouted and several more shots were fired as the pain finally caught up with him and a whimper came from him. Being shot wasn't the worse thing that could happen... He collapsed to his side grasping at his chest, clenching his teeth. He could get through this- he could survive. 'Don't make me watch you die again' kept echoing through his head. He couldn't do that to Vasquez, not again.

As if the man had been able to hear him thinking about him he was there and slid to his side. “Faraday- Faraday no!” He said as he tried to see what had happened. “Damn it güero, not again!” He ran his hands over his face, hysteria bubbling up inside of him. Behind him he could hear the rest of them capturing the two men but right now he didn't' care. “Joshua- Joshua Por favor, quédate conmigo cariño!”

Joshua frowned as he felt himself slipping. No- damn it no! “Vas-” Even that was hard to get out. “Vas the lake...”

“Don't you tell me about that damn lake Joshua! You live! You live right now!”

“Vasquez-” Sam could be heard in the background but neither man paid him any attention.

Faraday brought a hand up and cupped Vasquez' face, running his thumb along his cheek. “Please... I'll find you.” Then for the second time in his life Vasquez watched his amado die in front of him. The man's hand going slack in his grasp.

“Joshua? Joshua- no you cabrón!” Tears streaked down his face as he saw the light disappearing from his eyes and his body go slack. “No... nonono!” His hands frantically searched for a pulse- “Joshua!” tears blurred his vision, and were soon falling down his face. He'd just gotten him back! Why did the world hate him so much? What had he done to deserve this! Losing the man twice! He felt someone wrap their arms around him and tug him away from his Joshua- He screamed and struggled to go back. “¡Déjame que te vayas hijo de un cerdo! ¡no puede haberse ido! ¡no puede serlo!"

He looked behind him and saw it was Horne who had him in a vice like grip, sorrow written on his face. “There's nothing to be done for him.” He said softly. “He's no more.”

At those words all the energy drained from him and if it weren't for Horne holding him up he'd have fallen to the ground. He cried unashamedly, screaming at the body on the ground as he clutched onto Horne's arm, using him as an anchor to the world.

After a moment Goody spoke up. “Vasquez... he's gone.” The man shot him a glare. “No- no I mean he's gone. As in his body is no longer with us.”

Vasquez' head shot up and looked to where Joshua had been. His clothes and a pool of blood were there but the body was truly... gone. Vanished into thin air. He pulled away from Horne and walked over to the clothes his rational mind trying to figure this out. 'Vas the lake...' His eyes widened. It was stupid... it was hopeful... He'd regret it... or it could save his life. He sniffed and wiped the tear streaks from his face. “The lake.” He finally said. “We need to go to the lake.”

“Vasquez- what lake?”

A cold chuckle came from the man who'd shot Faraday. “You're too late. Someone's already waiting for him there.”

Vasquez, reminded that the bastard who had shot his cariño was still alive. He turned on him and charged him, grabbing a fist full of hair. “¿Quién te contrató?” He spat. “Who?” He took his gun out and shot the man in the shoulder, causing him to yell. No one stepped forward to stop him. “tell me cabrón!” Another shot went off ripping another scream from him.

“I'm not telling you shit!” The man spat, and got another bullet in him for his troubles.

“Vasquez-”

Vas looked at Goody with eyes that weren't seeing straight. Goody put his hands up and backed off, knowing that look from Billy. Vasquez looked back at the man he'd shot several times now and I was only a matter of time until he bled out. He got right in his face. “How does it feel? Watching your life slip away from you?” He said darkly. “Tell me, can you see Señora de las Sombras? Is she welcoming you with open arms, or dragging you off kicking and screaming?” He found one of the bullet holes and jammed a fingers into it bringing another howl of pain from the man who'd killed his Joshua. “Tell me who hired you and I'll end your suffering.” He hissed.

“El- el Gran Maestre.” He finally said. “Please- p-please...” He begged for death and Vasquez gladly ended his life.

He turned to the second one. “Do you want to end up like him?” He kicked the dead body, and the man shook his head vigorously. “Then tell me what you know, now.”

 

~

 

“Damn it!” He shouted as his head came up above the water. He coughed and felt the cold sting of the water. Within moments his jaw started shaking, causing his teeth to click together as he made his was for the shore. He'd died... again, and in front of Vas no less. He could only imagine what that was doing to him right now. He cursed again as he pulled himself from the water, his entire body shivering now. He hated dying in the winter. Tried to make it a habit not to after the first time. He'd woken up and almost died again trying to find a place to break through the ice that had formed. Already this early on ice was starting to form around it's edges.

He shook himself of the water that clung to his skin as he went to the pack of clothes he always kept stored here and was grateful as he found it with relative ease and started to layer on his clothes. His hands were still shaking something awful, and his teeth wouldn't seem to stop their chattering but at least his torso was beginning to feel warmer. He brought a hand up and felt for the ring around his neck and smiled as he found it once more still on his person. The only item that seemed to 'die' with him and come back.

The sound of a gun cocking made him freeze and put his hands up. He'd just gotten out of the water- he didn't want to go through that again. “Well, do my eyes deceive me or have I actually found my Nightmare man again?” The voice sent a chill down his spine and he slowly turned around, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

“Hello again Faraday.” He gave that grin again from his nightmares, and Faraday felt like he was going to be sick. He'd told Vasquez this man wouldn't give up on him. He'd begged him to help track him down and kill him too, that this man wouldn't just give up. “Did you miss me sweetheart?” He stepped forward and started towards the Irish man. Joshua almost made to run but a bullet by his feet made him stop. “Ah-ah. No running this time boy. I'll just have you killed again and meet you right back here at this old lake.” He glanced at the water next to them. “But it is a beautiful sight is it not? What do you think it is about this water that keeps calling you back?”

“Well... I died in it. Why don't you give it a try? Maybe it'll work for you too.” He said darkly.

The man chuckled. “As much as I would love to have your gift I am not willing to kill myself for it just yet.” He motioned with his gun for Faraday to walk towards him, then motioned him to walk in front of him.

“Where are we going?”

“Just over the hill here. Our horses are right on the other side, as are the rest of my men.”

Well great. He'd told Vas to meet him here, and he couldn't leave without him. Then the man would have thought him a liar and that he was straight up dead- or had run off without him again. He chewed his lip a moment trying to think of something to do before he swayed on his feet slightly.

“What're you doing?”

“I just died- It takes a moment to readjust after coming back from the dead.” He snapped. Though in actuality he was faking it... mostly. He swayed again and stumbled to his hands and feet, taking this moment to snap the necklace off and set it in the dirt, praying Vasquez would find it and know he was still alive. He felt a hand grab him by the hair and used that to yank him to his feet. He hissed but didn't make another sound.

“I am a patient man Mr. Faraday- but you are beginning to wear on my patience.” He shoved the man forward and motioned for him to keep walking, stepping past the ring without noticing it was even there.

Soon he was on a horse and on his way to who knew where; hands bound to the saddle horn. The head honcho was the one leading his horse. He supposed he should feel honored or something, but all he could think about was how to get out of this situation. “So... what am I s'posed tah call you?” Faraday asked as he looked around him.

“I am known as el Gran Maestre. But those who work for me often simply call me Maestre or boss.”

He knew that word and it made him roll his eyes. “Great- a high and mighty asshole on top of everything else.” He had the worst luck sometimes. He felt something hit the back of his head. “Ouch- what the hell?” He snapped looking backwards.

“Don't talk of him like that.” One of his lackeys said.

“I'll talk however I damn well please.” He replied with a snort.

“You're spirit is truly remarkable.” The boss said. Faraday needed to think of a name for him, because he was not calling him Maestre. Maybe Tod. It sounded as good as anything else. “Your mouth though may be more trouble than it's worth.” Tod said thoughtfully. “You know I've heard of places that would sew shut the mouths of those who displeased them?” Faraday shut his mouth so quick a clicking sound was heard. “There's also always the cutting out of the tongue.” He turned his gaze on the man. “I wonder... if your tongue would grow back when you reappeared? Or if you'd be mute for the rest of your life?” Faraday glared daggers at the man but didn't say a word. He was going to get out of this and he wanted to get out of it in one piece. “So there is a brain in there. Good. I was beginning to worry you would be useless to me.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, though it stung at Faraday to give the man anything that he wanted, he really didn't want to push his luck with the shit day he'd been having. When they stopped for the night Faraday was moved from being tied to the horse to just being plain old hog tied, face down in the dirt. “Don't he truss up nicely.” One of the men said with a wolfish grin on his face.

“He sure do. You know this is the second time I've seen'im like this. First time he looked pretty as a present.” Joshua tried to scowl as best he could but still held his tongue. “You know I do believe the Maestre gots him right scared about making him mute.”

“I would be too- the boss don't make idle threats.” The first one mused.

“How much do you think he'd take before he started mouthing off again?”

“Dunno-” he said with a shrug. “Also dunno if the boss'd appreciate messing with his new toy.”

“I don't think he'd mind- as long as he's in the same shape he's in now.” The lager man said with a purr that sent a shiver down Faraday's spine. “See? He wants us to. Look at the way he shivered just now.” He stepped up to Faraday and lifted his face out of the dirt and made him look him in the eyes. “Yeah... youremember me don't cha?” he said with a smirk after a moment.

Faraday spat in his face. “Fuck off.” He hissed.

“Oh there we go- got'im talking again. Didn't take much at all.” He looked pleased with himself. “Though lets be honest, that mouth of yours? I can think of better things it could be doing.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Come near me and I'll show you the damage my mouth can cause.” He growled.

The large man grinned and pulled his gun out and placed it against his head, making Joshua freeze. “Thing is- I know your little trick, and know I can kill you again and again and again until you do what I want you to do. Have you ever been killed over and over and over again?” He breathed. “What do you think that would do to that little brain of yours?” The idea made Faraday's eyes widen slightly. “That's what I thought- so will you be a good boy?” He brought the barrel of the gun down and traced Faraday's lips with it. “And play nice? Or should I start teaching you a lesson?”

“Howard.” The man jumped up and almost stepped on Faraday in his attempt to back away from his boss. The man looked between his lackey and Faraday and narrowed his eyes. “Let me make myself abundantly clear-” Tod bent down and picked Faraday up by his bound hands and hoisted him slightly into the air, causing the man to grunt. “He is mine. Mine and no one elses. I don't take kindly to people touching my things.” He let Faraday fall back down to the ground with a solid thud. “Do I make myself clear?” He said in such a sweet low voice that Howard was shaking in his boots.

“Yes sir- honest won't happen again sir.”

“Very good.” He purred. “I'll forgive you this one time, since you have been such a faithful individual to me.” Then his voice darkened and the very air around him seemed to hum with anger. “Don't let it happen again.” Faraday heard the men run off and then felt fingers card through his hair. “Don't worry- that'll be the last time they try anything with you. Can't have my Nightmare Man not bring fear into peoples hearts.”

He was going with the silent treatment again, partly to be stubborn, but also because he really wasn't sure if the man had been serious about taking measures to keep him quiet.

 

~

 

Vasquez couldn't stop fidgeting as they seemed to be going slower than molasses in winter time. He'd known it would be a ways to get to the lake... and also knew that asking for directions should have been expected. But it had already been two days- and still they had a few miles left to go. He was leading the way this time, though he suspected that was mainly because they couldn't stand him at the moment. He couldn't blame them- he couldn't stand him either.

“You need to talk to us compadre.” Goody said as he slid up next to him, making him jump slightly. “You've been mute for two days now- you gonna bother telling us why we have to go to this lake?”

“Faraday said to go here.” He said after a moment of silence.

“... as in a final resting place for the man? If you hadn't noticed his body-”

“I know.” he snapped. “I have eyes. I saw the body was gone. That's why we're going to the lake.” Because he now had to believe that the story Joshua had told him was true and that he'd be waiting there for them.

“Because?” Goody prompted.

“Because... because Faraday told me should he die that's where I needed to head towards.”

“Why?”

“You'll see once we get there.” He hoped. The man seemed to give up on getting any other information from him and pulled back to Billy, and left Vasquez to his own thoughts.

When the lake finally came into view Vasquez was more tense then he had been the entire journey there. His eyes started to scan the shore, the water, the surrounding trees hoping to see the man. He slid off his horse and headed down to the shore, willing the man or some sign of him to show itself to him. He seemed to have gotten his wish by the sun glinting off the metal. He glanced down and saw his ring in the dirt. A gasp escaped him and he knelt down Billy being the first one that caught up with him. He quirked a brow as Vasquez plucked something up from the ground.

“Look- this... this is the proof.” He ran a hand over his face. “¡Mierda!”

“Proof of what?” Billy asked frowning.

“That Faraday is-” he shook his head still not being able to believe it himself. “Faraday's alive.” He said in a hushed tone. Billy gave him a look that prompted a little more explanation. “I don't understand it, and until this moment didn't really believe it. But this?” he held the ring up. “He had it on when he died two days ago.”

Billy's eyes widened as the realization of what those words meant. “you are positive it's his ring?”

“Yes- I gave it to him.” He added in a hushed tone. “It was mine but- but I gave it to him the night before we saved Rose Creek.”

The assassin narrowed his eyes then nodded his head. “Alright. We start here then.” He started were the man had found the ring and started to try and follow the path that had been taken. By that point everyone was there and Billy shooed them all away except Red.

“What's he doing?”

“Looking for something.” Vasquez said watching Red and Billy work. Between the two of them they soon made short work of the signs that had been left behind.

“The tracks are old- two days maybe.” Red said and pointed in the direction they went. “They head off towards the south.”

“If there enough for you two to track?”

Red made a face before slowly nodding. “I think that is true.”

Sam stepped in front of him. “Vasquez, we are not going anywhere until you explain what all this is about.” Vasquez made a frustrated sound as he wanted to just leave, but also explain because he knew he needed his friends. He quickly asked Faraday for forgiveness and then shared the story that he had told him all those months ago now. Then he added the proof that had been missing when Faraday first told him, producing the ring and explaining where it should have been. By the end of it Goody's mouth was almost on the ground, Sam looked worried, horne seemed confused, but Red seemed to accept that story as easily as Billy had.

“I know- I know that's a lot to take on faith, but I promise if we follow Red and Billy with their tracking we will find Faraday alive.” He prayed.

Sam took his hat off and ran a hand over his head. “I'm not sure I believe that Vasquez-”

“Then don't believe it, but help me anyways. Three days should get us caught up- and if by then we haven't found him I'll... I'll drop it with the group.” Sam let out a sigh, then nodded his head. If there was even a chance that Vasquez was right about this... as crazy as it sounded, they needed to check it out. “Gracias.” He said with a relieved sigh.

“Alright let's mount up. Billy and Red take lead. Try not to get in their way fellas, we're trying to save our teammate here.”

He slipped the ring onto the necklace around his neck, the weight once familiar oddly foreign now. It was a reminder that Joshua wasn't with him. Typical... the first time it had been the absence of the ring that had hurt because Joshua had never been able to return it to him, now it was because it was back with him that it hurt. “We're coming güero.” He said before stuffing the necklace back under his shirt.

 

~

 

He felt awful, and was fairly certain Tod was using witchcraft to keep him alive. He felt like he should be dead with how much his body hurt, and as far as he could tell there was no way to make it stop. No questions had been asked of him, there were no requests made. People would simply come in every day and hurt him. His back still stung from the beating he'd received that first day, and that had been days ago now. He wasn't sure of how much time had passed as he was kept in a windowless room, and they had no rhyme or reason for when they came in. His stomach gave a growl and sent a pang through his abdomen letting him know it was still empty and it would love something to eat anytime he was ready to shove food its way.

“How's my newest guest?” Faraday hadn't heard the man come in and jumped a little. He quickly stilled though and focused on pushing the voice away from himself. “You know life will become simpler when you accept your new life.” Still the man kept quiet. “Do you think you can out wait me?” He kept his eyes firmly locked on the ground in front of him and the man growled and grabbed his chin and forcefully made him look up at him. “Do not test me boy.” He hissed, his grasp strong enough to bruise the skin. Then his face softened and with it his touch. He pushed some of the hair out from Faraday's face and gave an empty smile. “I promise life working for me will satisfy you in a way you never knew you needed.”

“I'm not becoming one of your lackeys.” He said through gritted teeth. “I will not become your Nightmare Man.”

“Is it because of the name? Because that is something that can be negotiated.”

“The name's awful, but it is not the driving reason.”

“You know- I do have my reasons why I want you to work with me.”

“Work with you?” He held up his hands which were still bound. “I'm not exactly getting 'partner' here.” Even as the word passed his lips his mind snapped to Vasquez and he wondered if he'd found the ring... if he knew he was alive... if he was looking for him.

“I'm being serious Mr. Faraday. I have a vision of uniting the cities around here. The towns and farms all under one banner.”

“Aren't they all under one flag already?”

“My banner.” Tod carried on. “They may all live here in the great states but where were the people for them when they were attacked by bandits and robbers?”

“Isn't that you?”

“No one came to help them- No one was there to protect them or get them back on their feet. They had to struggle to get back to some semblance of order and life. And I thought to myself- what if there was someone, someone who was within a half days ride even to be there for them?”

“Naturally you figure you were the man for the job.” Faraday said with a sigh.

“I knew we were of like minds.” He didn't give time for Faraday to respond. “And that's where you come in. I have tried- for many years now, to get these people to see my vision. But time and time again they balk at my terms and conditions. I have learned that the only way I can save these people if by fear. And who to fear more than a man they just can't kill? See I'll just start sending you in and they'll eventually kill you. Then you'll go back. Over and over again until they're so frightened they will be begging for my protection. For my guidance.”

That was his plan? “You're crazy. I mean I knew you were short a full round of bullets, but you've just raced past that and into the abyss of crazy.”

He could see the man's eye twitch. “Honestly- the time you spend doing this will be like a blink in your life. Have some fun- live a little.” The angrier he seemed to get the slower and deeper his voice seemed to fall, and right now he was uttering each word as if he were trying to fuck him with them. “And you know this would be a two way street. Just like I ask you to do something, you could ask me to do something. Anything really. Surely there's something you'd like me to do for you?”

“There's nothing I could think of that I'd ever ask you to do.” He replied.

Tod's face darkened and he backed away from Faraday. “I had hoped our previous sessions would help to change your mind Faraday. But maybe a different tactic is needed to make you more pliable.” He didn't like the sound of that, but the more he thought of it the more ridiculous this all seemed and slowly he started to laugh; not being able to stop himself. “Pray- what do you find funny Faraday?”

“You said it yourself-” He said through his laughing, his hysteria more like. “This- this is just a passing moment in my life.” He grinned from ear to ear. “Do what you damned well please- because I can out wait you. I have centuries ahead of me. What do you have? A few decades?”

The man's face broke out into a rage and he grabbed Faraday by the hair and yanked him to his feet. The Irish man hissed but still kept the smile on his face. “You think I don't know how to break a man Faraday? I will have you mind so twisted that you'll be begging me to hurt you. You wont know pain from pleasure and you'll spend the rest of your life as a broken mind confused on its purpose.” He kept his hold on his hair and drug him from the room.

Faraday tried to shimmy back onto his feet, for even though this was a passing moment in his life, it still was a moment that hurt like hell. He stayed quiet as he was brought to a new room, with a fire blazing in the center. He was finally dumped on the ground and Tod ordered the men to secure him down as he walked over to the fire and pulled removed a metal rod around in it. “I will make sure this passing moment Mr. Faraday is forever scared on your person for the remainder of your days. So that even when I am long gone, you will always remember when you were powerless to stop me.”

Joshua started to squirm as Tod turned around and had a glowing hot iron brand in his hand and a smirk on his face. The men who had secured him though had done their job well and he couldn't get away. They moved his clothes around so his hip was exposed and he bit his lower lip, knowing what was going to happen. He'd never been branded before- but he'd seen it done to others.

“Nothing to say? Where's your tongue now Faraday?” Tod stepped up to him and grinned as he saw the fear playing behind Faraday's eyes. The large man knew Faraday spoke a big game but he could see he was terrified. Without warning he rammed the brand onto his skin and listened as the man screamed and the smell of burnt flesh started to fill the room. After a moment he pulled away, smiling as he listened to the ragged breathing of his guest.

“Damn yer hide!” Faraday yelled, hands clinched into fists as the nails bit into the palms of his hands.

That only made his captor chuckle. “Now that was fun. Shall we do it again?” He placed the rod back into the fire, and puled out another one. “Well really that was a silly question- of course we've got to do it again. My brand is three long you know.” Faraday cursed and looked up to the ceiling realizing he still had two more to go. “look at you, taking this with a brave face.” He shoved the next one onto his hip, lining it up beside the first. Faraday screamed again- starting to ask him to stop. “Oh but we're almost done Faraday. One more and then you'll officially be apart of my crew.”

Joshua's entire body was quivering as the brand was pulled away and there was a steady throb from the two burns . “Fuck you.” He said in a voice that shook.

“Well mean I wouldn't be opposed. But I rather think you won't be feeling up to doing that kind of activity any time soon.” He had the last one in his hand now and he held it up above Faraday's skin and watched as the man instinctively tried to pull away from the heat. Watched how his body shook from the pain and fear he had just instilled in him. “Maybe now... you'll do as I say.” he said deadpan as he placed the last of his brands on Faraday. “Hmm?” He hummed as Faraday broke down and babbled away anything and everything that came to mind. “I'm afraid you aren't making much sense my boy.” He leaned into the brand, causing it to go deeper in than the last two. The men who were making sure Faraday couldn't run winced at the sounds that came from the man. They hadn't seen this done before, and it didn't sit well with them. Their guts twisting every time the man screamed.

Finally Tod pulled the brand away. “Take him to his cell as is.” He said uninterestedly. “He needs time to reflect how it came to this.”

The men nodded as their boss walked out of the room throwing the branding iron to one side. Then the blonde looked to the red head. They shared a look and nodded again as they came to the same conclusion and started to haul the man back to his cell.

 

~

 

They traveled for days. Vasquez felt like it had been weeks since he'd seen Josh, though the others assured him it had only been one. Seven whole days. Seven days alone with the man he'd been having nightmares of. He should have taken him more seriously about being afraid of the man. He should have listened to the man who he now knew had a couple centuries of experience on him. It made him all the more desperate to find Joshua though, and kill the man who had taken him. Red and Billy were able to find things he never would have found had he been looking on his own, and every time they did he was more grateful to them. Eventually he would thank them properly but at the moment all he could focus on was getting to the man who had stolen Faraday away. Not just stolen but killed him in order to steal him.

He shook his head as Sam came back from the saloon he'd been gathering information from inside. “Well I'd say we're in the right area. Pretty much everyone in that building swears on their mothers graves they don't know the man we're talking about.”

“Sounds like he has these people under his thumb. It might do us well to make ourselves scarce and think of what to do next.” Goody said as he pulled his flask out.

“I agree. We should hide and wait for some of his men to come into town and follow them back.” Billy added.

“It may be days before that happens, and we have no idea what they're doing to him at this very moment.” Vasquez hid. “I say we make someone talk to us.”

“Careful Vasquez, your Faraday's beginning to show.” Sam warned. “Goody and Billy have a point. And I think it's the best plan we got right now. I know you've got an itch to get moving, but sometimes waiting a moment and taking our time ensures life rather than condemns it.” Vasquez let out a frustrated noise, but gave a curt nod of his head. He'd go along with it, for now at least. If he felt it was taking too long he'd just leave and locate the man himself.

They settled into a building that had seen better days but gave them a clean sight to the main road. They all settled into their own worlds. Billy and Goody muttering under their breaths, throwing concerned looks at Vasquez. Sam was keeping an eye on the road, though he was also cleaning his guns, with red right beside him working on new arrows. Horne has taken up by Vasquez and was lightly talking his ear off with nonsense as far as Vas could tell. It was nightfall before someone finally entered the town. “Hey- hey is that one of them?” Vasquez was tapping Horne on the shoulder.

“It looks like the people are fearing that one.” He mused, and he was right. As the man came into the town the people ran from his horse and hid in their buildings. It was the sheriff of the town that seemed brave enough to walk up to the man.

“I need to hear what's going on.” He worked out of their hiding spot before he could be stopped and slipped into the shadows as he made his way to a place where he could hear them talking.

“I need those medical supplies now.”

“That's quite a list. Sounds like someone got a nasty burn. Everything okay back home?”

The man on the horse scowled down at the Sheriff. “Do you really want to question me?”

“We've paid our tax this month- what more do you want?”

“Medical supplies.” He said slowly. “As you deducted we have a wounded man that needs help.”

“Does el Maestre know you're here?”

“Do you want him to know you've been uncooperative?” the rider asked darkly.

“Why not bring the man here? Like you normally do?” The sheriff asked, his eyes narrowing.

“He can't be moved. Would you rather I take your doctor? That can be arranged.”

“No- no alright.” The sheriff said raising his hands up. “I'll get the supplies, just give me a minute.”

“One minute.” Vasque had heard enough to know that this man would take them back to the new head quarters of el Maestre. He pulled away from his hiding spot and made his way back to the group.

“That's our guy. He works for the man who's taken Faraday.” He made his way to his horse.

“Vasquez- let Red go. He can follow him and come back to tell us where the hide out is.”

“What?” He hissed.

“If six of us follow after that rider right now our cover and thus our chance of surprise will be blown sky high. Where if Red follows the man, he can come back and we can plan a sneak attack.”

“Or I can go by myself now and get Joshua tonight and still be a surprise.”

“And get yourself killed in the process.” Billy added.

“Not you too?”

“Vasquez we're only worried about you staying alive. You don't come back.” Goody added with a hand to his shoulder. “Please- use your head and let Red follow him.”

He cursed under his breath as he knew they were making sense. It was just every fiber in his being was screaming at him to follow the man now. To save Faraday now. “Fine. But we leave as soon as he comes back.”

Sam nodded his head and motioned for Red to go. “I will be quick.” He said softly to Vasquez as he passed him and hopped onto his horse. He was gone before Vasquez could second guess his decision.

 

~

 

“I got the supplies Eddie.” The red head said as he slipped into the cell.

“Did everything go alright?”

“They doubted it was official but I managed to convince them it was.”

“He'll thank you for it... even if he doesn't say so in so many words.” They both looked at the man who was out cold on the floor. “Okay Ryan, hold him down. I don't know if this'll wake him up and I'd rather not have him trying to attack us.” Ryan nodded his head and applied weight to their bosses newest acquisition. Eddie took a breath then started to get to work on cleaning the burns. Hoping what they'd be able to do would be enough to keep him from dying.

“Do you think letting him die would be more merciful?” He asked as he worked.

“No- Maestre will just find him, and he'll go through it all again no doubt.” Faraday stirred as something cool was applied to his seared skin.

“Think he's waking up.”

Faraday groaned as he came back to the land of the living and hissed as pressure was applied to his hip. He lifted his head and saw the two men from before. He scowled and went to make a remark when he realized that the pain had lessened. “Wha'd you do?” He mumbled.

“Put a healing ointment on the... branding Maestre inflicted on you. We're going to lift your hips and wrap them.” He said. Faraday, still not quite understanding what was going on, only nodded his head figuring they couldn't do anything worse than what had already been done to him. He helped as best he could- hissing as the movement stretched the burnt flesh. Soon though with all three of them working his brand was wrapped and it already felt better to him.

“Why?” He tried to ask.

“Cause it didn't sit right what he did.” Ryan said. “He can be cruel but this... this was something more.”

“We signed up for thieving and the occasional killing but not... not this mess he's done to you.”

Joshua wasn't going to question it. If it meant they were going to help him he didn't really care about their reasoning. He licked his lips and attempted a smile. “Well I thank you fer yer timely change of heart.” He chuckled lightly then groaned as it hurt to do that. “Don't suppose you could- could help me escape?”

They both shook their heads. “We were thinking about how we could- but it's just not feasible. Eddie and I could run for it and get away. But we don't matter, he barely knows we exist. But you? He wants you and'll go through fire or high water to find you. And his reach is pretty far in this country.”

“So he needs to be taken out.” Faraday muttered.

“More or less. Now that's something we could try and be helpful with.” Eddie said which earned him a glare from Ryan. “Don't give me that look. We're as good as dead since we've tended to him. Might as well go all the way Ryan.”

The red head sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine- fine. He's right.”

“Who's right?” Everyone froze as the slow drawl filled the room. He stepped forward and looked at the three of them. “Now what do we have here boys?” He asked lazily. “I do believe you've done a bit of handiwork on my man.” He crouched down next to Faraday and looked at the wrapping. “Some mighty good work too.” He pressed a finger over the burn, applying pressure and making Joshua squirm. “Mighty fine work.” He stood back up and looked at his men. “Work I do believe I told you not to do.” He said with a mirthless smile. “Now why would you go and do that anyways?”

“We- we were worried... that he'd die and you'd-”

“Have to start all over again.”

“Aw look at you two. Worried about my work.” He paused a moment then back handed Eddie to the ground, making Ryan give a shout. Tod pulled a gun out and pointed it at Ryan and cocked it ready to shoot him dead.

“Stop!” It was out of his mouth before Joshua knew what he was doing, and it made the room fall silent.

“Stop?” He looked at Faraday at first confused the man had said anything to stop his killing of the man. Then realization dawned on him. “Why Mr. Faraday did you just ask me to do something?” He said a grin forming on his mouth.

“...Yes.” He couldn't just let them get hurt or killed. They had just been trying to help him. Indeed had probably saved his life.

“Are you agreeing to the terms?” Faraday hesitated and Tod pointed the gun down and shot Ryan in the leg. “Agreeing to the terms is the only way you get to ask me to do something Mr. Faraday.” He got the gun ready to take another shot and aimed it at Eddie who had gotten up and pulled the trigger, nicking his shoulder, not giving Faraday time to even think. He cocked it again. “Better hurry boy-”

“Yes! Yes damn it, I'm agreeing to your terms!” Faraday said.

Tod grinned and holstered his gun. “Eddie take Ryan to the good doctor. Faraday and I have some work we need to tend to.” Eddie looked at Faraday a mixture of thanks and horror in his eyes before he disappeared out the door with Ryan.

 

_~_

 

It had taken Red the rest of the night and most of the next day before he showed back up with the directions. During that time Sam and Goody had gone into town to restock people's gun supplies and see if there was anything else that would be beneficial to their cause. They had offered for Horne to go with them, but the man had declined saying the civilized world was still too nasty a place for him to want to go to.

That left Billy and Vas at the camp sight. After about an hour of the others being gone, Billy finally sat down next to Vasquez. "You're going to kill yourself worrying so much for so long Vasquez." He said softly, pulling his blades out to clean them. "Tell me what is on your mind." 

Vasquez was silent, running his thumb over his lower lip as he thought about whether or not to share his thoughts, and maybe hoping Billy would give up on him and go away. But when he was persistent with his staying he gave a light sigh. "We haven't seen Faraday." He said slowly. "Yeah we have found the man who hired people to kill Faraday, or at least we found men working for him that we hope will take us to his hide out. So almost as good as finding el Gran Maestre. But still no other sign of Faraday except for the ring." 

"A ring which was on him when he died." Billy added. 

"Si, but what if...." He huffed through his nose. This was something that had been eating away at him in the back of his mind for days. "Maybe I was wrong about that? Maybe he gave it back to me at some point and I just forgot, and the ring actually just fell off my person and Joshua's really... dead." He whispered the word. "I can't imagine him gone again. But we haven't seen him we've been following tracks we hope will lead to him, but other than the ring we have no way of knowing-"

"Vasquez-" He placed a hand on his shoulder making his companion look at him. Alejandro stopped and looked at him, needing someone to pull him from his dark thoughts.  "I believe he is alive. As crazy as it is to think that, let alone say that with what we've seen happen to him... But I believe he is alive." 

"What if he isn't though? What if he's dead and we've just gone on this wild goose chase with the hope he'll be at the end of it and he's not there?" 

"Then we have closure." 

"No, everyone else has closure. I'm left with a shattered heart." He rested his chin against his hand, which was propped up on his knee. "I- what if we get there once Red gets back and find he's truly dead and nothing more?" 

"Vasquez you could drive yourself crazy with thinking things like that." 

He groaned and nodded his head. "I know..."

Billy gave a small huff and set his knife down. "You said Faraday told you the story you shared with us? That he is able to come back from the dead?"

"Yes. I don't have the imagination to think of something like that. Though Faraday may have the imagination... Maybe he was lying this entire time, and I just bought the story." 

The assassins eye twitched. If he didn't get Vasquez off this path of 'what if's' soon he wasn't responsible for what might happen. "Why try to sell such a ridiculous one though? There would have been other easier explanations that our brains would have been able to accept with little effort. But he purposefully told you the most outrageous story I have ever heard in my life. He's either crazy, in which case we all need our eyes checked, or he was telling the truth, meaning he's alive. And if he is alive, we will find him." 

Vasquez looked at the deadly assassin as he said the most he had ever heard him say in one sitting. Slowly a smile came over his face and he inclined his head. "Thanks Billy." He felt better. He was still worried, and figured he would still be until he had Faraday beside him again. But it made him feel a little better and that was more than he'd been able to do on his own. 

Billy nodded his head and fell quiet again as he continued work on his knives. 

 

~

 

This time he knew how long it had been. Two days since he'd agreed to the terms. Two more days he hadn't eaten. Two days of constantly being at Tod's side. It was worse than he had imagined. The man was a lewd creep. As in an outrageously lewd creep. His skin still crawled remembering the first night he had agreed to the terms. Tod had made it abundantly clear he wanted to 'reward' him for finally seeing things his way, by spending a night in each others company.  _"For you truly are the pinnacle of health Mr. Faraday. I know why Howard was so tempted on our journey home to pleasure himself with you."_ But, and Faraday never would have thought he'd be thankful for anything that had happened to him in the last week, Tod had acknowledged that he was still wounded and needed time to heal; even though he had been sorely put out by it. 

Faraday had come to accept this was how things were going to be for the time being. Vasquez hadn't shown up and probably had no idea where to even look for him, if he even really believed he was alive. And Joshua had lost any chance of finding an opportunity to escape since Tod learned he'd gotten a soft spot for those two boys. He now lorded them over his head, and if he didn't behave they were the ones to get hurt. His mouth had almost gotten them killed nearly five times in the last two days. The only option he had now was to find a way to kill the man. Preferably in a way that wouldn't have his goons crawling all over him. He clicked back into the here and now as the boss hummed in front of him.

“Exactly like what I imagined.” He said with a smile. “Do you like it?” Joshua rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Hmm I almost miss you mouthing off.” He shot Tod a look as with his current costume, for it could be called nothing else, he couldn't talk. Sure he could probably grunt if he wanted but the lower face mask, which strapped onto his head in two places allowed for little movement of his jaw. Part of Tod's way of fixing his mouthing off without _"Ruining that useful mouth and tongue."_  The words were still ringing around in his head, only giving him more reason to get the hell out of dodge asap. "Do not worry it looks horrifying which is what we're going for.” It look ridiculous is what Faraday felt. 

They moment alone though was cut short as a man gave a quick bang on the door before entering without waiting for an answer. He looked like he'd been running and his breathing was ragged. “Sir- we have someone outside that's requesting to see you."

The boss frowned. “Who?” 

The lackey shook his head rapidly. “He would not give a name. He says he's here about...” His eyes flicked to Faraday. “Him. Sir.” The boss quirked a brow and looked at Joshua.

“You know about this?” Joshua shook his head with a shrug. Though his heart had jumped into his throat. Was it his people? Had they found him? “Hmm...” He didn't believe him and Joshua could tell. “Alright, come along my Nightmare man, let's go greet our guest.”

They made their way to the front Faraday staying right on the heels of Tod. Outside he thought he could hear the sounds of fighting, but it was so faint he couldn't be sure. Though if Tod heard it he made no indication that he did. They stepped through a door and into the main hall of the building and Tod put on his sickly sweet voice of his. “Hello, and who do I have the pleasure of addressing?” Faraday looked around the man and grinned underneath the mask, relief flooding his system, 

“My name is Sam Chisholm and I do believe you and I have some business to discuss.”

“I am afraid you have lost me my good sir. What business do I have with you?”

“Oh-” He gave that patronizing smile of his. “I am merely discussing business with you. Your business is with someone else.”

Tod gave a partial chuckle. “You have lost me again- if you are not the one I am doing business with then why are you here? I do not go through second parties.”

Sam's attention shifted to Faraday as the sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance. “How are you son?” Joshua gave a shrug, then sort of shook his head side to side. Sam frowned. “That thing keeping you from talking?” A nod of his head and Sam's gaze went back to Tod, who was beginning to realize that something bad was going down around him. “You sir are going to regret everything you've done to that man.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth then a scream close by sounded and a man went crashing through the far door followed by a pissed off Vasquez shortly after. His eyes scanned the room as he sunk a bullet into the man who'd just crashed through the door, causing the now dead mans body to jerk slightly, before they landed on Faraday. His eyes brightened as he finally saw him, saw that he was alive. Then his face went pale a moment as he took in his appearance before his face turned hard, cheeks flushing with anger. “¡Puta madre! ¿Qué le has hecho?”

Tod's brain finally caught up with what was going on and his face contorted with rage as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Vasquez. Faraday though was faster and hit the gun out of his hand and sent it flying before he could pull the trigger. Tod turned on him and backhanded him so hard he fell to the ground. “You will learn! Do you hear me?” He said and pressed the heel of his boot into Faraday's hip causing Joshua to cry out behind his mask as the healing skin pulled tried to rip apart. The pain didn't last long though as a bullet went flying by Tod's head reminding him of the angry man that had just stormed into the room looking like the harbinger of death. 

Tod screamed at the top of his lungs for his lackeys to do their job and take out the intruders and men swarmed into the room to do his bidding. Gun shots could be heard echoing along the walls as Tod grabbed Faraday and yanked him to his feet. “We are not done.” He hissed and started for the door as his men occupied Sam and who ever else was with him. Faraday was not having it though and dug his heels into the ground and tried to grab onto anything to keep himself from being dragged away, but a jab to his hip had him doubling over and being lead out of the room. “You think you can get away from me? You have my brand on you boy. I own you, you are mine. You hear me? Mine!"

They stepped outside, Tod intending to make it to a horse at the stables to get away. "I waited four years for you! Four years!" He spat. "I waited to finally have you. I will not give you up without a fight.” Faraday knew he couldn't get  on a horse, couldn't allow Tod to get him on a horse. Not with the seven still inside fighting the henchmen, they'd never find him again. He struggled more trying to break the man hold on him. Tod gave a growl of frustration and threw him to the ground. “I will not have you stolen away!” He aimed his gun at him, intending to send a bullet into his shoulder. 

Joshua though rolled out of the way and tried to scramble to his feet. “Why do you fight me?” Tod yelled the bullet digging into the ground where Faraday had been moments before. “We could have brought peace!” He shouted as the Irishman scrambled away and behind the stables, trying not to get shot. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would beat out of his rib cage. Damn what he'd do for his guns right then! “That was what I wanted. That was all I wanted!” Tod came around the corner, advancing on Joshua- “We could have been great- you could have done something meaningful with your life.” Faraday tried to get away again but Tod nicked him in the bad leg with a bullet. He tried to swallow a yell behind his mask and fell to the ground, hands grasping for his leg. It just nicked it. It hadn't gone in. It had just grazed his leg, it would be fine. 

“Faraday, was that the leg I got last time? They say it hurts worse the second time you hurt it." He loaded new bullets into his gun. "It hurts me to see you like this-” Faraday aimed a kick at Tod as he'd gotten close enough while talking and managed to catch the corner of his leg with the toe of his boot, but it did nothing to actually stop him. Tod snarled but took a breath, pushing his hair back into place. “You still could help me. Could still do something with your life. If you'd stop fighting me and leave with me now.” The Irish man shook his head, gaze hard. There was no where for him to run, his back was against the stable, and even if he could run, there was nothing to put between him and the man with the gun. He'd just get shot in the back, and he would not give the man that pleasure. Tod's face glazed over and he aimed his gun at his head. “Fine. Have it your way. I'll just find you again.”

The sound of a gun went off and Faraday flinched and waited for the pain. When none came he opened his eyes and saw Tod looking down at his shirt with confusion as red started to bloom over it. He turned around before another gun shot went off and he stumbled to the ground. Behind him, with a smoking gun stood Vasquez anger evident in every muscle on his body. He started yelling at the man in his native tongue and Faraday let his head fall back against the wall as he started to relax knowing it was over now. He heard the gun empty into the body of the now dead man at his feet, and Joshua wouldn't lie- he counted every bullet with a small smile. Then he heard Vas curse and run to him. “Güero?” He said as he cupped Joshua's face with both hands. “Joshua?” He said and Faraday opened his eyes, a crinkle to them to show he was smiling. “What do you have on your face?” Vasquez's nimble fingers found the straps and quickly tugged them loose and threw it as far away from them as he could.

“Hey Alejandro... you're late.” He said with the corner of his mouth pulling up. Arms wrapped around him as he was pulled into a hug. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Vasquez and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“You're alive... You're really, truly alive.” Vasquez said with a sniff.

“Yes... did you not believe me?” No answer. “Oh Vas.” He'd probably thought he'd really died then back at the rescue mission. “Shit Vasquez, no. No I am alive.” He pulled back and caught his eyes with his own. “I will always be alive.” He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of his face, running his thumbs along his cheeks. “You are not getting rid of me unless you tell me to go away I'm afraid.”

“Let's not make it a habit though this whole dying thing. My heart, it cannot take it.”

His eyes fell to the dead body. “Well... I could get used to seeing you do that to the people who kill me.” That earned him a whack on the back of the head. Faraday grinned and tugged Vasquez down into a kiss, before another gunshot went off reminding them just where they were.

“Come on- we need to get back to the others.” Vasquez got up and helped Faraday to his feet and the pair of them made their way back to the center lobby.

 

~

 

This time they cleared the base out. After the bandits had learned Tod was dead those who were still alive started to run for the hills. Faraday made sure that Eddie and Ryan were alright and they thanked him before leaving themselves. Then the seven had left as Faraday had not wanted to stay any longer than necessary in the place. Vasquez had kept to him like glue, their horses almost touching with how close he was keeping. “Güero, when we make camp let me look you over.”

“Well Vas- I know it's been a while, but come on, you know the others don't-” He was cut off with a slap to the back of his head and he chuckled.

“You know what I mean.” He snapped, though there was no heat to his words.

“Yes, yes alright Ale. I know what you mean.” Part of him didn't want him to know what had been done to him. Didn't want to see the disgust on his face when he found out he 'belonged' to a dead man. But then the other part of him knew that he needed to be checked over. He had no idea what had left damage that needed to be tended to. Maybe he could get someone else to look him over..

So it was with that thought that he approached Sam as they all slipped off their horses. “Sam- do you think you could... you could be the one to check me over?”

“Why?”

Faraday gave a distressed noise in the back of his throat. “Cause... cause I think you'd be better at it.”

“Try again.” He said placing a hand on his hip.

“Because I don't want Billy doing it?”

“Billy doesn't either. It's Vasquez that's offered.”

He shuffled the toe of his boot in the dirt. “Cause... Vas'll just blow out of proportion what's happened and I don't need him worrying about me. Or mothering me.”

“Didn't seem to bother you much the last time he did that. Why don't you try telling the truth and I'll consider it.”

Joshua huffed and shook his head. “Never mind. Forget it.” He said and went back to wild Jack and started to pull stuff off him in order to get settled in for the night.

“Alright güero.” Vasquez says coming over some time later. “Let's see what we can take care of si?”

“Nah- I'm fine Vasquez.” He said leaning back on his bedroll. “They ain't done nothing that needs taking care of.”

“Really?” He asked disbelieving.

“Yep.”

“I don't believe you.”

“That don't make my statement any different.” He let out a breath and moved to his side and closed his eyes.

“Joshua-” That sent a shiver down his spine. “Please, mi tesoro, Déjame ayudarte por favor.”

“There's nothing for you to do.”

He heard Vasquez get up and figured he'd managed to convince him to leave him alone then he flinched as he felt a hand on his side and tried to move away from the touch. Vasque gave a small curse under his breath and pulled his hand back as soon as Joshua flinched. “Cariño.” He moved to the other side so he could look Joshua in the eyes.

“Don't look at me like that Vas.”

“If you don't let me take care of you, I can look at you however I please.” Faraday gave a frustrated noise but shook his head. “Idiota cabeza gruesa, let me help you.”

“You did- you got me out of there. Let that be enough tonight.”

“But-”

“No- no buts. I'm fine.”

Vasquez bit the corner of his mouth as he tried to decide what to do. He could try and force the man to let him look him over, but he felt that would do more harm than good. “Alright güero.” He finally said. He carded his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking back to the fire. Faraday breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow... tomorrow he'd let the man look him over. But tonight- he just didn't think he could handle the disappointment, the disgust that would be on his face at seeing what had been done, what he had been powerless to stop from happening.

 

For three days Faraday was able to keep Vasquez at arms length, and for three days Vasquez allowed it to happen convincing himself Faraday just needed time. That he'd been through hell and simply needed a moment to come to terms with what ever happened there. But as the third day came to an end Joshua could deny no longer that he needed someone to look over him.   
Joshua had been feeling progressively worse all day. His body had taken on a shiver, and even though he knew his clothes had become damp with sweat he couldn't stop shivering as if he was cold. He hadn't even registered that Vasquez had pulled up next to him and had been talking to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder that had him nearly jumping out of his saddle. “Fucking hell Vas- don't sneak up on a man.”

“Faraday- I've been talking for a good while... did you hear nothing I said?” He gave him a concerned look.

“No- I mean, yeah I heard... wait, what did I hear?” he shook his head which only made his world sway and he focused back onto the space in between his horses ears.

That was all he Vasquez could take. He started to catch up with Sam to ask to stop for camp when there was thud behind him and he turned around to see Faraday on the ground, out cold. “¡Carajo!” He pulled back and jumped off his horse and slid down next to Joshua, hand feeling his forehead. “Idiota-” He cursed under his breath. “I need help! He's burning up and shivering like we're three feet under snow.”

“That is most worrisome.” He heard Goody say before he appeared next to him. hornee set up Faraday's bedroll and Goody, Vasquez, and Sam all shuffled Faraday over onto it, the man not once waking up. “I thought he was fine?”

“I haven't gotten to look him over.” Vasquez admitted. “I was trying to give him time.”

“Damn it son.” Sam said and shook his head. “I'll grab what I have.”

Vasquez nodded his head and got to work slipping his shirt off. He knew something must be getting infected under there that Faraday had been trying to ride out the pain with. He did not expect what he found. His hands shook as he tugged his pants down enough to see the branding that had been done to him. It looked inflamed, and irritated. He cursed again knowing this was bad _._

“Alright I got- holy shit.” Sam breathed.

“Anything for burns?”

“Yeah- yeah right here.” He knew now why Faraday hadn't wanted Vasquez to look him over. It probably killed the man that had been done to him. He watched as Vasquez started to work, cleaning it making the man moan even in his sleep, before he doctored it and wrapped it in clean bandages. After that was taken care of though there was more work to be done and with each new thing he treated he gave another curse to the dead man, wishing he had taken more time with killing him. And while he was at it he mentally yelled at Faraday for not allowing him to look him over sooner- for trying to put the brave face on and tough it out.

“Will this be a semi permanent home for the foreseeable future?” Goody asked as they sat around the fire listening to Vasquez mutter angrily under his breath. Red, followed by Billy had finally gone over to help the man and they all figured between the three of them Faraday would pull through alright.   
“Yes Goodnight I do believe we shall be staying here for a couple of days.”

“Good place. Lots of trees- lots of cover, river not to far.” Horne said nodding his head. “Good place.”

“And there we have it- blessed by Horne. Place's gotta be good for us.”

Goody smiled. “Well then in that case why don't we set up some tents? As much as I enjoy sleeping under the stars I do not wish to tempt fate any longer with the snows coming upon us.”

“I do believe you have a point Goodnight.” Sam said and they got up and got to work setting the tents up for everyone.

 

~

 

Faraday moaned as he came back to the land of the living. He felt awful, but at the same time... he felt better? He frowned and ran a hand over his face and became aware there was a body pressed up against him. He froze a moment wondering where he was and who was pressed up against him. He risked a glance over and relaxed as he saw it was Vas. He smiled and leaned into the heat he provided. He should have known though that would wake the man up. As soon as he was awake the slightly worried, relaxed face, turned into a pissed off concerned face.

“I cannot believe you-” He spat then slipped into his mother tongue. Joshua watched him, blinking as the man seemed very upset with him. His eyes searched his face and couldn't stop himself from smiling, which only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

“Vasquez...” He tried to stop him but the man was having none of it. So he waited a moment longer, giving the man time to get it all out. “Vas-” he tried again but the man seemed to be on a roll. He sighed, this was getting ridiculous, he had to be making shit up at this point. Finally he tried a third time. “Alejandro.” That earned him a glare- though it slowly melted into concern. Faraday gave a slow smile and brought a hand up in surrender. “I'm an ass, I acknowledge this.” He said with a chuckle.

“Cabrón, don't laugh.” He glared. “I almost lost you again because of your stupid pride.”

That wiped the smile off his face and his hand went to his side slipping under the shirt and feeling there was a bandage on the brand. “Vas- I can explain.” He started licking his lips.

“There's nothing to explain I saw what that bastard did. Did you think that it would just go away on its own?”

“No- that's why I didn't-”

“Think? Cause that's what you didn't do here.”

“If it's a problem...”

“Of course it's a problem.” He hissed.

His heart stopped, he was certain. He had hoped... he had hoped that he'd be able to keep it on the down low- that Vasquez would forgive him that he'd been claimed like that... but he supposed he couldn't blame him for feeling that way. It was kind of hard to love someone when it was planted on their hip for eternity they belong to someone else. Faraday's look hardened and he tried to pull away from Vasquez. “Course it is...” He mumbled and looked down not wanting to see the anger in Vasquez's face.

“Faraday?” His voice was softer as he realized something was wrong. He tried to ease closer to him but the Irish man tensed away from him. “Joshua...”

“It's alright Vasquez- I get it. There's no need to sugar coat it or what ever. It's something you can't overlook and I can't blame you. It's pretty fucking obvious.” 

“¿Qué?” He asked puzzled. “Joshua you almost got yourself killed because you refused to let me look you over for days. That is what's upset me.”

There was a pause, “...Not because I have some other mans brand on my hip?” He asked quietly.

Slowly Vasquez realized what he was implying and he gave a disapproving sound. “Joshua- no güero.” He sidled up next to him and pulled him down into his arms, placing a kiss in his hair. “That means nothing to me. Well... I wouldn't mind killing the man that put it there again- but that has nothing to do with you.” Faraday slowly relaxed into his arms. “You did not ask him to put it there, he did that on his own. Now what you did do? You let your pride get in the way of your health and I am pissed with you at that.” He added in a sterner voice. “I told you not to make me watch you die again, and you've done so once already and tried to do it again just now.” He didn't let Joshua speak. “If we're going to be together güero you've got to take better care of yourself, because this dying all over the place is not good for my heart.”

Faraday smiled and turned his head to place a small kiss on his neck. “Anything.” He said softly.

Vasquez let his head rest on Joshua's and hummed happily. He pulled the ring out from under his shirt and slipped it off the cord, then slipped it back onto Faraday's finger. “I'll keep you to that cariño.”

 

~

 

It took a few weeks before Faraday could ride Jack again without fear of dying but as soon as he could they were all on the move again, slowly falling back into the routine of things, though if possible Vasquez kept even closer to the man. At the present Joshua had no complaints about it as he felt just as strong a need to be with Vasquez too. It had put them both into a scare that so soon after finding each other they had almost lost one another again. Though with the closeness, and lack of fear of proper society came a ridiculous amount of pda as far as Sam was concerned. Sam brought it up with Goodnight, wondering if this was something they should be worried about, but Billy and Goody had given each other knowing looks before Goodnight shook his head. “They've had quite the fright the last couple weeks Sam. Give'em time and things'll calm down again and Vasquez will allow more then a foot between them.”

The two in question were in the middle of the group, grumbling about the lack of essential items. “Damn- Vas can I have one of yer cigarettes?”

“Güero, we need to stop by a town and restock your cigars, and my cigarettes. You're smoking both of us out.” He said, even as he handed one over.

“Yeah- well I'm out of alcohol too, so there will be no complaint from me from making a stop to restock on things. Just gotta convince Sam to take us to a town again.” As he was talking small white flurries started to fall from the sky and a brisk wind blew up his back causing him to shiver. “Well I'll be- Goody yer a damn liar! It took three more weeks for yer snow to show up!”

“But it showed up!” Goody defended. 

“Three weeks late! I won that bet Goodnight!”

 


End file.
